Together for Eternity
by Starfire1407
Summary: "Legend has it that they were never apart for more than a few hours. They were always together. Together for eternity." ContestShipping one-shot. Sequel to 'Never Apart'. Rated T for death. Bonus: Implied Ikarishipping!


**This is a sequel to my other ContestShipping one-shot **_**'Never Apart'**_**. **

**WARNING: Just don't kill me after reading this! Please!**

**Again, in this story, Drew did not know Max before they met in the prequel. May had travelled earlier with Ash and Brock and then started travelling alone.**

**Implied IkariShipping in this story.**

**Sorry for OOCness of **_**any**_** sort.**

**Happy ContestShipping Day everyone! :D**

**If I owned Pokémon, then there would have been a mention of ContestShipping when May came to Sinnoh. So yeah, I don't own it.**

~**oOo**~

_**~ Together For Eternity ~**_

~**oOo**~

"Oh my Arceus, May, you look gorgeous," gushed a blunette as she looked at the brunette sitting in front of her.

"I agree, Dawn has done a wonderful job," exclaimed an orange haired woman.

"Thanks Dawn and Misty, you guys are the best!" May said, hugging her two best friends.

"There, there, we don't want the dress to get spoilt now, do we?" Dawn said, patting her shoulder.

May looked up and beamed at the two women standing in front of her.

"Go for it May!"

~**oOo**~

**Drew's POV**

Arceus, this suit is tight.

I turned around to see my best man smirking at me while I was fiddling with my collar. That jerk just loved to see me this nervous and flustered.

"Wait 'til it's your time, cuz," I mouthed, glaring.

Paul just looked amused.

Before I could say anything else, there was a collective sigh around the room, as the bride entered.

The bride…

May walked down the aisle with her brother. She looked stunning. I could only gape. I turned around and glared at the giggling blunette, who was now standing next to Paul.

"We don't need flies in there now, do we?" she mouthed and smirked.

I ignored the duo and focused my attention on the woman who was now standing beside me. She looked at me and beamed. I could see that she was extremely happy. I knew that I was…

I smiled.

The priest cleared his throat and began.

**:::**

"Do you, Maybelle Caroline Maple, take this man, Andrew Daniel Hayden, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"

"I do," she said, smiling through her tears.

"And do you, Andrew Daniel Hayden, take this woman, Maybelle Caroline Maple, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"

"Of course I do," I said, flicking my hair, so as to not betray any nervousness, but truth be told, I lost it all as soon as she said 'I do'. Strange isn't it?

"…I now pronounce you man and wife."

~**oOo**~

**Many years later…**

It has been a long time since that day, but still I feel like it was yesterday that I was married to this beautiful woman beside me. Even though we are in love, it does not eliminate our rivalry…

Thankfully, with another change in Contest Rules, now double contests were held. So, we couldn't bicker about that. Sometimes I feel that God doesn't want the task of deciding who to place first and who second…

"What are you thinking?" May asked, putting her head on my shoulder, as we sat and watched some old Contest being telecasted.

"Nothing," I murmured, stroking her hair absently.

I still couldn't believe my luck that I got the girl of my dreams. The girl I loved ever since that day when her Frisbee came flying at my head…

"Want some cocoa?" she asked, sitting up straight. I nodded.

She stood up and stretched before going into the kitchen, leaving me in my thoughts again.

I remembered all the times when I had 'insulted' her and troubled her. I smiled. She always got so worked up because of that…

I also remember the time when I first gave 'her Beautifly' a rose. She thought it was for her and looked so happy that I _had_ to shoot her down and say it wasn't for her. And the idiot believed me…

I never thought that she would have loved me. I was so much into mocking her and taunting her for my amusement, that I never even thought that it could have had a negative impact…

Fortunately, it didn't.

She was so naïve and innocent…getting tricked by that Cacturne goofball…

I smirked as I remembered the statement that that Harley chap had said, which none of us had bothered to correct because of the situation…

"_It almost worked too, and you never would have known if your annoying boyfriend over here had kept his trap shut.__"_

Again, the look on her face when she beat me in the Kanto Grand Festival was enough to keep me happy, even though I had been a bit upset about that.

"Here you go," she said cheerfully as she handed me my cocoa. She sat down beside me again and sighed contentedly, inhaling the sweet smell of the cocoa from her mug.

Once again I went down the memory lane. I remembered the day when she got separated from Ash and Brock and we fell off a cliff to be saved by the Wynaut. When I later researched the geography of the place, I realized that the Wynaut couldn't have possibly saved us from where we had fallen…she still didn't admit to the fact that, in a way, she _had_ saved me, but then again, I'd saved her from that maniacal Team Rocket later that day…so we were even…

"You sure are spacing out a lot today, aren't you?" May commented, once again breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah, I must be," I admitted, sheepishly.

It's such a strange thing, is it not, that being rivals, not friends, brought us together?

~**oOo**~

**The next morning…**

"Wartotle, Bubblebeam!"

"Roserade, Stunspore!"

The battlefield behind the Hayden Residence was full of sparkles as the couple finished practicing their appeal for the next Double Contest.

"Nice job _May_, you've finally been able to do something right," I drawled, flicking my hair.

"Thank you Grasshead," she snapped, clearly annoyed. Ha! Mission accomplished for today!

I saw her huff and turn away, before I hugged her from behind.

"Annoyed already today?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she said angrily, but she calmed down as a rose appeared in front of her.

"Oh come on," I said, my arms still encircling her waist, holding the rose in front of her face.

"Hmph!" She plucked the rose from my hand. I smiled.

"Oh Drew, I need to go to the Contest Hall today to speak to Mr. Contesta about something, so I'll be leaving in a few minutes," she said.

"Fine," I said.

"Love you," she kissed my cheek and hurried away.

"Love you too!" I shouted, my hand raised in farewell.

~**oOo**~

**A few days later…**

**Normal POV**

Max felt drained out of all life as he attended the double funeral. His only family, his sister, was no more.

What was even worse that he had been the one to find the second body…

_The news that May was dead was shocking enough for him; he didn't know how to tell that to Drew._

_The green haired man had been sitting in his study, going through some papers, humming under his breath. He was in an unnaturally good mood today._

_The younger man knocked on the door and gulped. He didn't cry, oh no he didn't. Somehow this one death had already made him cry so much that he felt he could cry no more. The tears just wouldn't come._

"_Come in," said a deep voice and the teal haired man walked in._

"_Oh hello Max, you're just the person I wanted to see. You see-" _

_Max coughed slightly to interrupt the man because he needed to get it done quick, lest he himself break down again; tears may have been hard some time back, but __**this**__ might as well as do the trick…_

_Drew was surprised at this uncharacteristic behavior and frowned._

"_Drew, I'm sorry-"_

"_Sorry?"_

_One look at the man's confused face and Max couldn't take it anymore. He let it all out in a rush that…_

_May had died…_

_In a car crash…_

_Before he could break down, Max went away, leaving his brother-in-law in his own misery._

What had torn his heart even more was what a witness had said May's last words were…and if it had had such an impact on him, he couldn't bear to even think how Drew had felt…

_After a few hours, he went back to the house to check up on him with Paul. He had brought his brother-in- law's cousin only for support, because he didn't know if Drew needed someone, he knew that __**he **__(Max) definitely did._

_He knocked on the door again, feeling the strange sense of déjà vu. When there was no response, both of them broke it open…_

_To find a green haired man in a pool of blood…_

_As Max stood there frozen, Paul pushed his way in to see his cousin's body. He quickly went to it and searched for a pulse._

_None…_

_As Max inched himself closer, he saw a gun near Drew's right hand. As he looked closer, he saw that there was a note in his left hand. From what he could make out, it read…_

_**I'm sorry but I had to let her know…**_

_The rest he couldn't decipher because the rest of the note was balled up in his fist. Max tried pulling at the fingers, but they had already gone cold around the paper…_

"_I wonder what he meant," Paul whispered as he read the note from behind Max, gripping the younger man's shoulder._

He sighed. His only sister and her husband were no more…but he had to stay strong for her...

For them.

_**...that I love her too.**_

_~ Legend has it that they were never apart for more than a few hours. They were always together ~_  
><em>~ Together for eternity ~<em>

Even death couldn't do them apart…

~**oOo**~

**Don't kill me! I had already warned that the sequel is sad. ;_; Can you tell me what May's last words were? (Duh, it's so obvious XD)**

**I just finished this at 12:19 AM today and I intend posting it before I can change it, yet again. So hopefully there are no mistakes…if there are then sorry. Please point them out and I'll correct them. Also, ignore that Wynaut paragraph if it sucks too much. I don't know why I wrote it and wouldn't delete it. =_='**

**ATTENTION: The gun was near his hand because physics says that under normal circumstances, the gun won't stay in your hand if you shoot yourself….I think…**

**Interesting fact is that this is the second draft, though I didn't ditch the first one and the readers of **_**'The Dawn in My Life'**_** will be happy to know that I finally have formulated my idea on how it'll end. Just need to get done with the 'in-between's for now. -sigh-**

**Just to let you know, the first one was so tragic, you would start crying. But then it became too detailed and…the rest is history. Not geography. My geography sucks…**

**Anyway forget all that, so how did you like it? Did it live up to its expectations? Is it as good, or better than the prequel? Or is it horrible? Let me know, I'd like to know your honest opinion(s).**

**Just don't hate this because of the deaths. I myself felt sad, but then this was the complete idea for **_**'Never Apart'**_** actually, so yeah…**

**Review, review, review or Harley will force you to eat his cookies…he specially made them for the occasion and trust me, you don't want to try them. LOL! I was just kidding! Review please because each review is worth a thousand favorites! That's probably gonna become my new motto now! XD**

**Happy ContestShipping Day everybody! (I hope I got the day right LOL!)**


End file.
